


The horse's name was Horsey

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Bread, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Creampie, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Gay Sex, Horses, Hot Springs & Onsen, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Oranges, Peanut Butter, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Shotacon, Tags Are Fun, Trans Male Character, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive turns into a bird and saves the world from the second dimensional ass eating machine.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 5





	The horse's name was Horsey

Luke watched everyone on the streets as his chariot was pulled along by gray horses. He sat there, face pushed against the window as his long blue dress coiled around on the floor. It was cupped to his chest, though there wasn’t much there, and it was sleeveless. He wished he could have just worn a shirt and normal clothes, but his parents would always insist on these bedazzled, elaborate, sparkly, eye raping dresses made of many expensive foreighn materials. 

It was so boring, all he ever did was smile and wave at a bunch of people he didn’t know, who didn’t know him, who only really liked him because they were told to. The cobblestone streets were crowded with people who just adored watching this same stupid glorified buggie roll around. 

“You look bored-” Brenda said, his mother was dressed in even more clothes than he was. Though she was pretty flat chested too, she wore slightly more revealing dresses. Luke just nodded, “I get that it’s my birthday and they want to be nice by having a big performance but it’s all- well- I just don’t like that sort of thing-” Luke said.

Brenda nodded, “I can understand that, but still! They all just want your approval, so try and get along. No making mean faces at people-”

“But-”

“And no butts- or cuts-”

“Or coconuts- I got it-” Luke sighed, leaning back in the leather seat. The chariot stopped, and the boy was helped out of it, and onto the streets. He held onto the hand of his escort, who was going to take him to a higher spot so he could see the entire street without the possibility of someone throwing a rock at him. Not everyone liked the royals. 

He looked up at the man who so formally held his hand, he was dressed in a suit, and he was barely holding on. His shoes looked shiny, but his face was stoic. Luke felt like he didn’t care, he might have the personality of a polished turd or something. It almost felt like he could pull his hand away, and the man wouldn’t move even a little bit. He lifted his palm, shocked when the man held onto him. 

“Sorry- I can’t let you break away just yet” he said, and Luke huffed. “I’m not a child-”

“You are-” 

“I- i’m not!” Luke pulled his hand away, and the man just smiled. “I saw how bored you looked-” He said, catching Luke a little off guard. He held his hand out. “I can show you a better time if you just let me ..” he said, and Luke turned red. “W-what?”

“ … oh! No wait! I didn’t mean it like that-!”

Luke grabbed his hand, “Just stop talking-” He hissed, and the other just chuckled. “I’m sorry- My name’s Clive- by the way-” He said, almost to Luke’s throne. “Well- I don’t see how we could possibly have any fun here-” Luke said, before he was picked up, and tossed over Clive’s shoulder. 

“So we’ll go somewhere else!” Clive happily said, unsheathing a sword from his hip. They were on a stage, a tall elevated plank of wood, so tall, in fact, that most people didn’t even bother to check if anything was behind it. 

“ On behalf of my Clan!” Clive called out, hearing the choked gasps from the many civilians, and the hurling insults from Luke. “You better put me down right now you stick figure!!” 

“I’ll be seizing your princess- Until your queen calls off the war or surrenders!” Clive held his sword up to Luke’s legs, “and don’t think I won’t cut her up either-” 

“Him!!” Luke bit at Clive, kicking his legs around. A couple of guards came running out with their swords in their hands, getting ready to stab Clive in the stomach. He let go of Luke, letting the boy fall behind him. “There shall be no war! Or there shall be no heir to your throne!” He said, jumping from the ledge himself. He hit a small cart, and it started to move, a singular horse pulling it along. 

The lights in the city faded away in the distance as the sound of the horse running filled their ears, and Luke sat up, having been thrown into a cart full of hay. His heart was racing, his hair was a mess, he looked at Clive, face full of rage. “What is wrong with you!!” He said, punching him in the stomach. Clive just shrugged, and laid back on the hay, “Don’t worry about it~” He said, “I’ll be taking care of you until I get paid, then you’ll be back in your castle doing whatever it is little rich girls do-”

“Can you even take care of yourself?! And I am NOT a girl!” Luke yelled. Clive looked at him … and reached out, flipping the end of Luke’s dress up. Luke closed his legs, and Clive laid back. “I’m not sure what you mean-” he said, and Luke … teared up. “Of course you don’t … where are you taking me?” He asked, watching the end of his dress as it flowed off of the back of the cart, waving in the wind.

“Ahhh … shit- where are we going?” He asked, digging through the piles of hay. Luke just watched him as he scrambled, trying to find a map, “uh- it- it’s in here somewhere- i swear I just … noooo!!” He suddenly put his hand over his face, slapping himself. “I LEFT IT-!! Stupid!”

“Where did you leave it?”

“... at the bar-”

“Do you want me to go get it?”

“You’d do that? Wait- no! You’re the hostage! The hostage can’t just show up in town after getting kidnapped!” Clive said, and Luke rolled his eyes. He moved to the front of his cart, and got onto his horse, “But don’t worry- I have a perfect sense of direction, I know it’s uh … east of here- so I’ll just go the way I came-” Clive said. Luke sighed, and tugged at the end of his dress, ripping it off. He watched it as it drifted away in the wind, and he wondered what kind of hideout Clive lived in. He was imagining an evil lair, where a supervillain would practice his culinary skills on live humans instead of his usual animal subjects. 

“ so … you said this would be fun-”

  
“Well- Sure- it can be sometimes- I like it-”

“Is that why you’re doing this? For fun?”

“ … well- no-” Clive looked over at Luke, riding his horse backwards. It was like the horse was never listening to him, it just went where it was supposed to. It’s dark coat making it look more like a shadow in the night.

“Your queen wants to declare war on a neighboring nation. That’s my nation, my country- It wouldn’t be a big deal if … well- if we weren’t guaranteed to lose- We’re smaller, and way less developed. I’m not entirely sure what the war is about, all I know is that it can’t happen! And I’ll do whatever it takes to stop it-” 

“So if she goes to war- you’ll kill me?”

“Ah- no! I’ve never killed a kid before so I’d probably just fake your death-” Clive said. Luke looked down, “ … I’m sorry about your country-” 

“Hm? It’s not like it’s your fault- That’s just the way things are sometimes-” Clive said. 

Luke looked down, wanting to avoid eye contact. He saw Clive’s sword … it was rusty, and fragile, surely he wasn’t going to fight with it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke held onto Clive’s hand as he was helped out of the cart. He looked at the small broken down shack in the middle of nowhere, stepping onto the dirt. His dress didn’t touch the ground, so he didn’t worry much about it, he did get a little worried watching Clive try and give his disinterested horse an apple though. 

“Come onnnn- eaat ittttt-” He said, pushing it at the animal’s lips. “I thought you liked apples … no? Okay- well- what about a carrot?” Clive asked. Luke left him outside to negotiate with the animal, pushing open the wooden door. The second he opened it, it fell over onto the ground, smashing itself into a million pieces like an unorthodox opening curtain. Luke reeled his hands back, and held them together, stepping away from the house. 

“Oh ..” Clive said, “that’s fine! I can fix it-” He assured Luke, who let himself in. He looked around the place, there wasn’t much to see. Just a bunch of random thrown around furniture, what looked like a wooden rod for using magic, and nothing else. 

“Where … do you bathe?” Luke asked, hearing Clive come in after him. “Oh- there’s a lake around here-” 

“You wash yourself with filthy lake water?” 

“...  _ well  _ yeah-?” he said. “The Lake is clean, the water is clear, I’m not sure what you mean-” he said, and Luke sighed. “The water is most definitely not clean-” He saids, sitting down on one of the chairs. “Do you have anything to eat? And what about a place to sleep? Also- I’ll need some night clothing- and a pillow- and a blanket too- It’s freezing!” 

“Then get it yourself-” Clive said. “It’s not like i’m one of your butlers or something-” He said, and Luke looked at him … “Fine! Then- at least take me to the Lake so that I can have a bath ..” He said, and Clive nodded. “Usually If I’m hungry I just pick fruit from off of the trees- there’s all kinds of things that grow all year around-” 

“ …  _ ah-  _ but- oh- nevermind.” Luke stood, walking on the floor without shoes for the first time was weird, especially when he got onto the grass. The texture of it against his feet felt strange. But natural? It was nice. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke … couldn’t be upset. Clive must not have known what this was, the lake he was talking about was actually just a natural spring, and the water wasn’t too hot either. Luke was rinsing himself off, because of the flower petals falling from the trees into the water, the water actually smelled nice, he felt like he was at a resort, and not living in some dirt shack with a guy he didn’t know. 

He looked over at said guy, who was messing around with a harmonica. Luke told him to leave, but he insisted that it was fine, and he didn’t care, before just admitting he didn’t wanna be alone. Luke made him wear a blindfold so he couldn’t see … but now he wondered if it even mattered. 

“Hey- “ Luke said, getting an overly annunciated, “yup” from Clive, who turned his head despite not being able to see anything. “...” Luke moved over to him, “You can take the blindfold off-” Luke said, and Clive shrugged. “It’s good,I can see through it anyways-” He said. Luke turned red, “A-And you didn’t say anything?! What kind of Lecherous person are you!?” 

“I wasn’t looking~ I get it if you don’t wanna be seen- I had a cousin who was like that too.”

“Like what?” 

“She used to be a he-” Clive said, and Luke looked down. “That’s such a simple way of putting it.” He said. Clive just shrugged, “I don’t know too much about it- just that it happens sometimes-” he blew on his instrument, and Luke crawled out of the bath. “If I told anyone I’d be killed- or they’d think I was crazy, and yet you just sit there-” 

Clive shrugged, “why should I care? Boy- girl- neither- both- all that really matters is that you don’t have the plague … or herpes ... And you’re not annoying …  _ and you don’t smell too bad- _ ” 

Luke hummed, “what would be the perfect person for you? I want someone tall so he can give me piggyback rides! And keep me safe- and he’d be able to eat a lot so I could cook all the time and try new recipes and-” Luke went on and on, Clive starting to space out, imagining the guy he was talking about. 

“Ah … but what about you? I guess- you’d like girls- what kind of girls would you like?” Luke asked, and Clive hummed. “Well … big tits would be nice- and big thighs- something i can stick my face in while I sleep- plus they’d probably stay warm- I can stick my hands between them when it gets cold-”

“ …”

“I- I’m joking! Joking-”

“No you weren’t ..” 

Clive nervously laughed, “I don’t really have anything specific I'm looking for, just someone that’s nice to me. Could be a girl- could be a guy- I don’t really care.” Clive said. 

“Sounds like you’re just looking for a friend … we could be friends-” He said, leaning against Clive’s chest. Clive hummed … “now might be a bad time to say it but all my friends get killed so that might not be a good idea-”

“...  _ y- you- _ ” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So ..” Luke said, reading one of the many books Clive had laying around. “Where is the rest of your clan?” He asked, and Clive hummed …

The two were outside, Luke was sitting in the cart as the horse pulled it along. Apparently Clive was a farmer, and he had money, and an actual house … he just chose not to live in it because he’s weird. Luke managed to yell at him loud enough to convince him to live in his own house, even offering to clean it, and eventually it worked. Now he was watering his crops, keeping Luke along for talking to. The boy had on someone’s dress that was a size too big for him, so he ripped a little of the bottom off and tied it around his chest so that it would stay up. 

“Ah, You won’t see them too often- they only come around to check up on me and make sure i'm not dead, either that or they want my help in doing something else-” 

“Oh? Like what?”

“Execution usually- but sometimes they need more people to tag along while “handle business” or something.” He said. Luke looked up, watching Clive as he made sure the water still flowed from the back of the cart..

“Oh ..” He said. Clive looked up, and Luke gave him a wary look. “Sorry for the response, it was just that- you seemed so happy for someone who’s regularly an executioner …”

“Ah? Oh- well …” Clive sighed, “it doesn’t bother me too much- we all have to die someday, for them, it was either they kill themselves or they get killed. Most people were dead in their cells before I got to them- they’d rather take their own life than be executed … but- the ones who were put to death seemed to always go out with pride, so it never bothered me too much, and I don’t feel bad … well, not that bad. Sometimes it gives me nightmares but i think that’s normal-” He said. 

“.. ah.” Luke said, setting his book down. “What about you? Got any weird hobbies?” Clive said, and the boy thought about it for a second, before turning red. “Ah … I- I like to sing-” He said, blushing. “But- I also like to do other things like cook- even though I’m royalty and I never have to- and I also sometimes like to play checkers and chess-” Luke thought about it .. “but as for weird hobbies … hm.” he laid back on the hay, and Clive looked up at him. “Well … would you believe me if I said I could talk to animals?” 

“Oh ..  _ suree buddy- _ ”

“Don’t you  _ sure buddy  _ me! I’m serious!” 

“Hm … then you wanna try talking to horsey?”

“You named your horse horsey?”

“I couldn’t think of a name! He doesn’t seem to like that name either though- you could think of a new one if you want to-” Clive said. Luke looked at the horse, and shuffled over to it. “Hi …” he said, climbing up onto it’s back. He shuffled upwards, having never tried to ride a horse before. It looked at him, and he nervously smiled. “I’m Luke-” He said, petting the animal’s face. He ran his hand down it’s long nose, and it made a sound. 

“Ohh … oh i see … mm-” 

“What’s he saying?”

“He says he likes to be scratched on the forehead-”

“Oh …  _ weird-  _ well- does he have a name?”

Luke looked at the horse, “do you have a name?” he asked, getting a whine in response. 

“ … H- Horsey.” 

“His name is horsey?”

“ Apparently-” Luke sighed, and put his hands through the horse’s mane. “ It’s kind of growing on me, I guess. I like you, Horsey-”

“Well- I’m kinda hungry- are you almost done?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded. “We’ve got another row to do- and then we can go home and eat-” He said. Luke nodded, holding onto the horse. He’d never been so close to one before, it was almost refreshing to be outside. He’d yet to put his shoes back on either. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke gently pushed open the door, staring at Clive as he slept. He slept on his back, head turned, mouth open as he snored loud enough to wake up the neighboring country. Luke’s footsteps barely made their usual creaking noise as he tiptoed over to him. He stopped when Clive twitched, and rolled over. He’d long kicked his blanket off, Luke wondered how he could sleep on the floor like that. 

He knelt down next to him, shuffling across the floor, poking him in the face. He poked and poked and poked and poked until Clive groaned and opened his eyes. “Hhn …” He looked at Luke, and closed his eyes again, offering a lazy “whut-” for a response to all of his poking. 

“Um …” Luke leaned down, laying next to him. “Are you awake?”

“I am .. now-” Clive said. Luke leaned into his face, and kissed his cheek, putting his arms around his shoulders. Clive didn’t move … so Luke kissed him again, and he turned his face away. 

“ …do you not like me like that?” Luke asked, and Clive shook his head, “You’re cute … but I’m sleepy … we can- screw in the morning or something-”

“I- I came to confess! Not to have sex with you!” 

“Yeah- In the morning-”

“Not in the morning!” Luke turned red, laying back down next to him. “ … s-so- you do like me?”

“Yeah …”

“...” Luke shoved his face into his side. “We can do it in the morning …” he said, and Clive nodded. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  


// bullshit sex scene

  
  
  


Luke held onto the edge of the table, his chest pressed against it as Clive tried to be gentle with him. Luke was finding it hard to tell whether it was Clive behind him or the horse, his stomach was full, toes were curled. The hands at his hips held him down and kept him still, but his arms were free to hit the table, and beg and plead as he cried out for dear life. 

He’d touched himself before, what thirteen year old hadn’t? But he never thought the real thing would feel like this. The table rocked as Clive panted just barely, He didn’t seem that affected by this, Luke turned, and looked at him, seeing that he just looked as happy as he always did. 

“h-C-Clivee!!” Luke yelled out, and Clive slowed down a little, pushing himself deep into Luke. the boy’s fluids seeped out onto the base of his dick and dripped down onto the floor, making Clive space out for a second. 

“Huh?”

“We’ve been going for hours!”

“Yeah-?”

“W-when does it stop?”

He shrugged, “ it hasn’t been thaat long- it’s been thirty minutes at most, You’re just really sensitive-” Clive said, rubbing Luke’s back. Luke bit his lip, “Your thingy is pushing against everything so much I can’t help it-”

“Hm-” Clive quietly laughed, “you saying it’s big?”

“Yes!” Luke breathed out, He groaned softly, and Clive sighed, enjoying every moment of this to its fullest. He started to go harder again, listening to Luke's breaths pick up. He hiccupped as his mind started to get steamrolled by his lower bits, and all he could think of was how he could somehow give his life up and feel this good all the time. 

“It’s gonna come out again!” He whimpered, and Clive nodded, pulling Luke back as he let his body suck in his length. The way Luke clenched around him just felt so good. Before he knew it, he’d picked the boy up, and was holding him, shooting cum so far inside him there’d be no way of getting it out in time …

Luke looked down at the floor, before closing his eyes. “I … im done-” He whimpered, and Clive set him down. 

“Yeah … me too-” He mumbled. 

“Clive … im gonna get pregnant-” 

“Yeah …”

“I hate you-”

“Yeah ..” Clive kissed his cheek, and he huffed. “Let me just … get it out-” He started to snore. Clive let him lay there, he’d be fine, he just needs something to cover his butt. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  


// epilogue? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Brenda watched as a waggon came rolling in from the distance. Clive was riding his horse … backwards again, talking to Luke, who was a little shy about being seen like this. Torn, dirty clothes, a few months pregnant. He looked rough, but he was really alright. He’d never been so happy. 

“Oh my god!” Brenda rushed down the stairs of her house, eh, palace, nearly tripping in her heels as she cried. “My baby!” She screamed, wrapping her arms around Luke. The war had been called off, and Clive just watched her as she cried…

_ He felt kinda bad bringing Luke back pregnant, what does he say if she asks what happened? _

She turned towards him, and he stiffened, before she shook his hands. “Thank you so much for bringing him back!” She said, and Clive … nodded. Did she not remember his face? Probably not, she only saw it for a split second, and it’d been months since then. “Did you see the men that did this to him? Those kinds of acts with an underage boy, let alone royalty! They’ll be hanged by their-” 

Clive … spaced out for a second, never imagining a queen could say such vile things. 

“Wait, you can go to jail for that?” He asked, and she looked at him …

“I mean- Uh- Absolutely disgusting! Yeah I saw those bastards!  _ They uh- they were wearing masks though so I didn’t see any faces, you know _ ? And sorry I had to wait or they would have killed me- there were six of them-”

“S-six .. at once?” She fainted, and Clive looked over at Luke, who was hiding his reddened face in his hands. He looked up at Clive … and looked down, shaking his head. 

“... ah-” Clive looked away, watching the guards carry the queen off. Luke shuffled over to Clive, “just help me out of this cart ..” 

“right..”


End file.
